Lithless Warrents On Your Arrest
by fall1ng4u
Summary: How will the world change whne Ino's twin gets put in... add in a group of girls being trained by Ibiki Morino, and a ton of sexual refrences and you have yourself, Chiseme Yamanaka's life. Sasuke x OC Main , Gaara x OC, Haku x OC, Kiba x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know how i never finnish a story and start a new one... but i'm hoping that this one is different. Litterally, I'm told i will get beat if i don't finnish this one.**

**Smile peoples! This one is funny!**

**And i hope ya'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chiseme sighed as she walked into the Academy. She smiled when she saw Hinata sitting in her normal seat.<p>

"Hey! Hinata!" Chiseme smiled, she ran over to Hinata, her blonde hair flying behind her as her eyes sparked green for the day.

"H-hi S-seme." Hinata waved with a small smile.

"Arn't you excited?" Chiseme asked as she took her normal seat next to Hinata.

"A-about what?" Hinata gave Chiseme a questioning look.

"About graduating! We graduate tomorrow!" She giggled as she sat on the desk.

"I g-guess." Hinata mummbled with a small smile adorning her face.

"Hey, Seme!" A yell from across the room caught her attention.

She turned to see Shikamaru sitting in his seat, waving her over.

"Hey Chika, wha-cha want baby?" She gave him a sly grin and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Nika sayed she'll meet you in 20. They're skippin out for an hour to visit before they leave for a mission." He sighed. "Troublesome sister." He muttered under his breathe.

"Thanks Chicka!" She smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best adopted brother ever!" She giggled again as his cheeks stained a bright pink before walking away, towards her seat next to Hinata.

The two chatted quietly before a screech echoed through the classroom.

"SEME!" All attention turned to the three girls at the entrance, all of which had thir attention on Chiseme.

"My babies!" The three girls ran in and tackle hugged Chiseme and Hinata to the floor, all of them giggling in the process.

"Seme, get off the floor. You're embarasing the Yamanaka name." Ino sneered from her position behind a brooding Sasuke, who had shifted his eyes to the dog-pile of girls on the ground.

_Yamanaka, you mean Ino has a sister? Wierd, why havn't I noticed?_ Sasuke mentally sighed.

"I'm the embarassing one?" Chiseme raised en eyebrow at her twin.

"Yes, you are. _'Oh my babies!'_ Puh-lease." Ino ranted, not noticing Chiseme walking up behind her.

"I beg to differ." Seme whispered into her sister's ear before walking over to Sasuke. "_'Oh Sasuke! You're so cool, and smart, and amazing!'_" She finnished her rant by pulling Sasuke into a hug and kissing his cheek. "If you want to fangirl, do it right." She snapped at her sister before looking back at Sasuke. "See you later... Uke"

Seme walked off with a smirk on her face, practically feeling the glare on her back.

Chiharu, Ritsu and Hinata were all giggling at her, while Nita was talking to her little brother.

Then the door slammed open. Walking in was an irritated Iruka, dragging a bound up Naruto.

"Naru!" Four girlish voices screamed before tackling the bound up blonde to the floor.

"Chi-Chi! Can't breathe!" Naruto weezed out as the girls got off of him.

"Out girls, class is about to start." Iruka called from the front of tthe room.

A bunch of 'AAWWWW's were heard from the group. then three voices yelled out in unison. "Bye Hina-hime, bye Naru-chan, bye Mommy!" Before all three of them ran out of the room.

"Now, because Naruto decided to pull that prank. You will all be practicing transformations." Iruka calmly stated as the class groaned and got out of their seats. "Chiseme and Ino, you first."

Both girls nodded and got to the front of the class, screaming "Transform!" in a burst of smoke, it looked as though the two girls had swapped spots.

"Good job ladies." Iruka smiled as he wrote something down in his notebook.

"Are you sure we didn't just switch spots Iruka-sensei?" 'Ino' stated. "I could still be me and not my ugly ass sister."

"Are you calling me ugly?" 'Chiseme' stated in a calm voice. The twin girls may not get along, but they do love to play their games.

"You bet. as If Sasuke would like you, or forehead-girl up there." 'Ino' Folded her arms 'hmph'ed and turned her head to the other side.

"Sasuke-kun's mine bitch!" 'Chiseme' screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Ino' cracked a smile before looking at her furious sister and falling to the floor laughing.

"I-is th-that r-really what i l-look like w-when i'm m-m-mad?" She managed to choke out as her sister undid the transformation.

Ino stood staring down at 'Ino' with a smirk on her face. "Yah, now you see why i like to get under your skin."

'Ino' stood back up, bumping fists with her sister. "I have to give you props if i make that kind of face." She smiled before transforming into Chiseme and taking her seat.

Sasuke watched the girl walk away. _'Not to bad... better then any other girl in this class.'_ He watched as she talked in hushed whispers and giggles to Hinata. _'But, why hang out with the Hyuuga girl. And Naruto... what is up with that?'_ He sat and reflected on his thoughts untill it was his turn to transform.

Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu. Chi-chi, Nita, and Ritsu were whistling in the window as Chiseme walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around the naked chicks waist, whispering something in her ear.

Naruto instantly stopped the jutsu and blushed like mad, screaming 'HENTAI!' at the now hysterically laughing girl.

"What'd she say?" Kiba asked.

"Something not to be repeated in public." Narut muttered as his face got redder by the second.

"Oh, you know you love it." Seme smiled.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with the reminder that graduation was the next day.

Th enext day passed just as fast for Chiseme. Her babies had to go on a mission with Ibiki, and they wouldn't be back till the Chunnin Exams, where they would not be participating, because they were Chunnin.

The day after that was where things got interesting. Just like most of the class, Chiseme had passed. Today she was to be getting her team assignments.

She sat patiently as Iruka called out team names. She perked up when she heard Naruto's name be called.

"Team seven... Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno-" Iruka was cut of by an extravagant 'YES!', but he continued on. "Sasuke Uchiha... and because of the number of graduates, you will be recieving an extra team-mate... Chiseme Yamanaka."

"WHAT!" Three voices screamed at once.

"Why her!" Sakura and Ino screamed as they pointed towards Chiseme.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you place a genius like me, with that teme!" Nruto screamed as he glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke was at the top of the class, you were dead last. We put sakura in to balance you both out, but then realized that Chiseme would have worked just fine as well, so we put you both together."

Chiseme sighed as she put her head on her desk.

"You will be meeting your Jonin sensei after lunch, have fun." He waved as the group of students walked out of the room.

Chiseme smiled to herself as she ran onto the roof and sat down. A poof of smoke signaled that she wasn't alone. She turned with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey there sweetheart." She turned and came face to face with s tall, silver haired ninja wearing a mask, and his Konoha band covering his left eye. "What are you here for?"

He smiled and sat next to her, before pulling her into his lap, grabbing her hands and setting his chin on her head.

"Go for a walk with me." He stated after a calm silence.

"M-kay, but I have to be back to meet my Jonin sensei." She smiled and stood up before putting her arms around his neck and letting him lift her in his arms.

He smiled as they poofed to the memorial stone.

You see, this man and Chiseme have known each other since she was small. He had saved her from death by bandits when she had run away, but having her perverted mind since she was relatively young, she asked if he was her gardian angel, sent to make her life easier. He chuckled, lifted her in his arms and told her no. She calmly stated...

_"To bad Mr. Sexy, we're getting married when I'm old enough, so live with it!"_

She then pulled his mask down and kissed the shocked ninja. She had giggled at his face before wiggling out of his grasp and running home giggling the entire way.

Since then, the two would hang out whenever. It was an on-going joke that they were still going to get married. Most of the Jonin that had seen the two together had heard of what happened and found it entirly hilarious to tease them about it in public, but when it went to far, Chiseme would shut them up by kissing him through the mask.

She smiled when she saw the stone in front of her. Her fingers tracing one name.

_Obito Uchiha_

She would say the same thing everytime they went here, and today would not be any different.

"Thank you for sending him to me." And just like everytime before, her voice echoed in the silent clearing as he held her and remembered, or sent his thoughts out to be claimed.

After three hours of sitting there he stood up, setting Chiseme down and taking her hand in his before walking back to the academy.

They walked the halls in silence untill they reached the classroom.

Kakashi stepped in first, an eraser falling on his head.

Chiseme bursted up laughing, along with someone that was in the room.

Kakashi had to drag her in by her hand. "My first impression of you..." Everyone sobbered up quickly except for Chiseme, who still had a giant. smug smile on her face. "Is that I hate you." He concluded. The other three Genin's face fell, while Chiseme's just got smugger and her grin changed to a smirk. "Meet me on the roof." With that said, he pulled Chiseme to him, wrapping an arm around her waist before poofing away.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stared at the spot where they both dissapeared at.

Naruto turned to his comrades. "What the hell just happened?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders while Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

When they reached the roof, they saw Chiseme with her arms wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders as he held her with one arm around her shoulders, and the other under her butt.

The students quickly took their seats as Chiseme twisted so she was on his back.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams."

Sakura spoke up first. "Why don't you show us Sensei?"

He smiled under his mask. "Sure. My name is Kakashi Hatake, you don't need ot know the things I like or dislike. I have many hobbies, and i don't really feel like telling you my dreams."

The other three sweatdropped as Seme started giggling.

"Loudmouth, you first." Chiseme bopped him upside the head.

"Don't be mean to Naruto-kun." She scoulded rubbed his head and seemed to pout under his mask.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and i like raman in a cup. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the raman to cook. My hobbies are comparing different types of raman. And I'm gunna be the best Hokage ever! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto grinned.

Chiseme giggled.

"Pinky, you're up." Kakashi drawled in a bored tone.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I like, well the PERSON i like..." Sakura glances at Sasuke. "And when i grow up i want to..." Out of the blue she started squeeling.

Chiseme put her hands over Kakashi's ears as he closed his eyes.

"And what do you dislike?" He questioned as Seme pulled her hands away.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, glaring at the dumb blonde who earlier this morning, landed an accidental kiss on her precious Sasuke.

"O~kay then. You in the middle, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike alot of things, and i don't really like anything. What i have isn't a dream, its an ambition that i will make a realitly. I want to kill a certain man." Naruto edged away from him as Chiseme rolled her eyes.

"Alright. How about you, cupcake?" The other three blinked at Kakashi as he stared up at Chiseme.

"My name is Chiseme Yamanaka. I like to daydream and look at clouds and stars. I enjoy singing and cuddling with my special people. I dislike people who treat others like trash and put their friends last. My hobbies include fangirling Naruto, taking care of my girls, sleepovers at Hinata's and reading Icha Icha. My goal is to one day have kids that i can call my own and help them on their dreams... OH! And to marry my Kashi like we promissed when i was four." She stuck her tongue out at their shocked expressions as Kakshi rolled his eyes.

"She's joking." He stated in a calm voice.

Chiseme turned his face to look at her as she leaned in close to him. "Am i Kashi? or are you embarressed to be seen with me." She whispered as her lips lightly touched his clothed ones.

She smirked and let him go as he rolled his eyes.

He turned back to see the kids with their shicked expressions. "Meet me at Training ground 3 tomorrow morning at 5. Oh and don't eat or you'll puke." Chiseme made a disgusted face as Kakashi swung her around to his front, earning an 'EEP!' from Seme as he held her like he did earlier. "Let's take another walk." She gave him a sad smile and nodded as they poofed away.

Sasuke stared at the spot they were at for another 20 seocnds before walking away.

_Why do i feel pissed off... I don't even know, but that girl... she's different..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, srry bout the HUGE delay, uh, i lost my muse, untill i got stuck babysitting, then it just hit..._**

**_Yah, so srry it takes so ling for me to do this,_**

**_Just hope that i keep this muse_**

**_Fall1ng4U_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chiseme got word that her baby girls were going to be on a mission, and wouldn't be back untill the Chunnin Exams. She slept in that day, untill noon.<p>

When she arrived at the memorial stone, she traced the one name she truly wanted to trace, Obito Uchiha. Only to be yelled at.

"HEY! Why didn't you show up for the test?" Sakura and Naruto all screamed.

She turned towards them slowly, a sad smile placed on her face. "Because with the team i have, I would have failed in the first place."

Kakashi slowly walked out of the woods and up to the group. "That's correct. can anyone tell me what the point of this excersize was?"

No one said anything, untill Chiseme smiled. "Teamwork. Why do you think that they put us in 3 man cells, well we're the exception. I wasn't here and i can tell you what happened. Naruto went in head first without thinking. Sakura only looked out for Sasuke, rather Naruto who i can almost promise, was right in front of her. Sasuke only cares about himself, anything else is extra bagage, not worth it."

"That's correct." Kakashi smiled down at her, his hand ruffling her hair. "Do you see this stone?" He gestured to the memorial.

"This stone was created for Hero's of the Leaf. But the're a special kind of hero." Chiseme continued.

"Ya, I wanna be on that stone!" He wiggled from his place on the pole.

"NO!" Seme screamed, everyone went quiet and wide eyed as they stared at her, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Naruto. "I don't want to see you on this stone ever! And if I do you better be at least 25." Her voice was a deathly calm. "Everyone on this stone was KIA. Killed In Action." She returned her stare to the stone, to the one name.

"You all can have another chance after lunch, but Naruto can't have any." Kakashi warned before poofing out.

"Why did you even show up?" Sasuke called out from his position against one of the poles.

"Because i owe my condolences to some people on this stone, and i need to make sure my team passes." She smirked over to him before walking over. "Why? Did you miss my presence?" She gave him a cheecky smile.

"Hn." He turned his head and started eating.

After listening to Naruto try and compensate for his hunger, Sasuke turned and offered his food. Chiseme sat with a smile on her face, watching what the team would do. Her blonde hair, clasped with mettle wiring falling into her eyes, as she peered through them. Sasuke seemed to be doing the same thing to her.

Her head shot up as Sakura neered Naruto with her own food.

"But i don't have any hands, I can't feed myself." Was naruto's excuse. Chiseme held a dainty hand up to her mouth, giggling into it as her eyes brightened.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Who are you?_

Chiseme gasped as clouds moved in, pulling an umbrella out from behind her.

Sasuke just stared at her in a questioning mannor as she smiled and waved at him. Her eyes twinkling mischeviously.

Out of the blue, Kakashi appeared, holding a ball of lightning in his hand, appearing to seem menacing...

"What did I tell you? Now you have to pay the price."

Sakura froze up, Her mouth opened as shocked gasps fell from it.

"You said we were a team." Sasuke explained through his own shock as Chiseme had tears falling down her face.

Naruto smiled, "Ya, we're a team. We are one."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed further. "YOU..." Then out of the blue, the sky cleared, Chiseme smiled as the tears instantly stopped, and Kakashi smiled.

Both looked to each other before shaking their heads smiling and turned to see the team. "Passed." Chiseme said in an excited voice.

Sasuke seemed to choke, not only on the fact that she seemed to fake her tears, but on the fact that she had answered for their sensei. _"What?"_

"You passed." Both said, one voice excited, the other calm.

"YOU MEAN YOU _**KNEW**_!" Sakura screamed at Chiseme.

Chiseme smiled. "I've done this every year with Kashi. It would have been cheating if i didn't do it like this. I would rather like to be on Kashi's team, but if my teammates cannot grasp the consept of teamwork, then what would be the point to try and drill in something they refuse to even achnowledge." Was her smart reply.

"That was alot of big words for someone so... young." Kakashi calmly explained, glancing at Seme.

"Ya, we I read most of them from you book." She calmly said back, a smirk on her fzace as she reached into her pocket to pull out a worn, orange book, and threw it at him.

"Now how did you get that..." He wondered aloud. Glancing between her and the book.

She smiled and tapped the side of her nose, indicating that it was a secret.

"Tommorrow, Team Seven starts their first mission as a team. Meet me here, at 7:00 tommorrow morning." Kakashi smiled before bending down to piggyback Chiseme.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her fishnet clothed legs around his waist for a secure hold, before snuggling into his back. and closing her eyes.

Her whispered words barely reached a very startled Uchiha.

_"I love my new team, Kashi-shi."_


End file.
